Ten Years or Forever?
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: It's been ten years since they last saw each other. It's been ten years since they last loved each other. But ten years were far too long for her. [Troypay][Extended summary inside]
1. Trailer

_Hello fellow fanfiction writers/readers. This is my very first 'High School Musical' story. I hope you do enjoy. _

_**Summary: **It's been ten years since the last time they saw each other. It's been ten years since they last loved each other. But ten years were far too long for her. She's moved on; he finally came back. She's got a son and a new boy-friend. Who will she choose: The one whose been there in those past ten years or the one who gave her the best year of her life?_

_**Couples: **Troypay. (I didn't find myself a fan at first. I actually didn't mind Troyella but in the second movie, Troyella spun me the wrong way.) SharpayOC. (Some random dude I made up on the spot. Hehe.) Ryella. (I just wanted Sharpay to have a close girl-friend, since Gabriella was the only girl left over, she got Ryan. Hat dude!) Chaylor. (One of the only pairings Troyella and Troypay fans agree on, second would have to be Jelsi, but sadly that couple is not in this story.)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything for the characters from the Original Disney Channel movie, 'High School Musical'. I can say that I own Sharpay's boy-friend and her son or anyone else not heard of in the movie. _

_I only have the trailer up because Chapter One is being processed in my mind. _

* * *

**Ten years ago...**

_Shows the Graduating class of 2008_

**Boy and girl fell were in love**

_Shows a brunette boy and blonde girl dancing slowly at the graduation party_

**For the past year...**

_Shows the beginning of their final year and flashes to all their moments in that year_

**They were the couple people loved to hate**

_Shows the boy and girl hugging various students_

**After graduation, that all changed**

_Shows the blonde talking to the talking to some students from her Drama class_

_Shows the brunette playing basketball with his new teammates_

_Shows the blonde and brunette making out, heading into a dorm room_

**He left, without saying good-bye**

_Shows the blonde packing away all her memories with the boy into a box_

_Shows the brunette driving away, boxes piled up in his back seat._

**Ten years later...**

_Shows the blonde performing 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' at a famous theatre_

_Shows the brunette playing basketball with the 'LA Lakers'_

"I have to quit this..."

"Why?"

"I feel like there's something missing. Something that I can't find."

"The spot will always been open for you. If you do decide to come back."

"I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon."

"So, I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

_Shows the blonde with a male blonde_

"Did you hear, Troy quit the Lakers?"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Doesn't say."

**He decides to come back**

_Shows the brunette bumping into a lady with long, flowing brunette hair and her two blonde kids_

"Gabriella?"

"Troy?! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I don't know, it seemed like my car just took me here."

_Shows the two continuing on with their conversation_

**But she has already moved on**

_Shows the blonde with a good-looking man and a little blonde boy with piercing blue eyes_

_Shows the three bumping into the bastkball player_

"Sharpay!"

"Oh, it's you. Gabriella told me you were back here."

"Yeah, I figured she would."

_Shows the two having a serious conversation_

"Why are you back Troy?"

"Something led me here..."

"Well, it definately wasn't me."

**Or has she?**

_Shows the blonde with her son making a snowman_

"Mom, I can't believe you know Troy Bolton!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"He is like the coolest guy ever!"

"What about Chris?"

"He's cool but he's no basketball player, ma. He's just an accountant."

_Shows the basketball player and the blonde about to kiss_

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

I have a boy-friend Troy. I love him!"

"What about me? Don't you love me?"

"I-I don't know. I can't leave Chris. He's been there for me when you left!"

"I had no choice!"

"Why not?!"

**Who will she choose: the guy whose been there for her and her son...**

_Shows the blonde and her boy-friend Christmas shopping at a toy store_

"I'm so glad you and Nathan came into my life."

"We're glad too!"

**Or the guy who gave her the best time of her life?**

_Shows brunette and blonde during their first Christmas as a couple_

"So, what's your Christmas wish for the year?"

"I don't want to say. It's corny."

"Since when was Sharpay Evans shy?"

"Shut it!"

"C'mon, I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's."

"Fine. I want us to celebrate all our Christmas's together... Forever."

"Aww how cute and maybe a tad bit corny!"

"Meanie. Now tell me your's."

"I wish for the same thing too."

_Shows the two kissing near a giantic Christmas tree_

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay setting up the Chrismas tree with Nathan_

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy heading into LAX airport_

**And Ryan Gosling**

_Shows Chris trying to play basketball_

**_Ten Years or Forever?_**

_Coming to a computer screen near you_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the Trailer. Excuse me that it's a tad long but I wanted to be as detailed as possible without giving too much away. I hope I didn't but some plots are pretty obvious. _

_Thank you so much for your time and now I ask for ten more seconds so you can review! Hehe. _

_Peace :)_

_-AJ (I'm a girl btw. Sorry, had to add that since when my friends usually mention my name, 'AJ', people who don't know me think I'm a boy so I had to clear that. Sorry again. Plus, I think it's a pretty edgy name, for a girl that is! ;))_


	2. Chapter 1: Sharpay

_Please enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Sharpay**

During the Holidays, she was never home. She didn't feel that she had a home. A home to her, was somewhere you lived in for more than a few months. She's never had that in a while. But luckily, she was taking a break from her career to focus on bigger and better things. First of her son, Nathan, the blond spunky kid with a heart of gold and sapphire eyes. And secondly, she was engaged and her and her fiance needed to prepare for the big day. It would be happening in a couple of months. But before thinking ahead of time, she needed to get through her last night at the theatre where she was performing, 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. Then after that she was ready for her new life.

The theatre was already packed even before the time the play was going to start. Near the front row, around the middle seats, sat a young boy and a good-looking man. They seemed to be father and son but similarities were few. The little boy, about ten years old was kneeling on his seat, looking at the people around him as they searched for their seats. "Wow, it's so full..." he said in slight awe. He had seen many busy theatres before but nothing like this.

The man grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down to sit properly. "Nate, sit down..." he hissed into the child's ear.

Nate, whipped his ear and harshly pulled his arm away. "Don't call me 'Nate', you ain't family..." the little boy shot back, crossing his arms and began to kick the seat infront of him. He didn't care that a middle aged lady was sitting in front of him and he didn't care if she was sending him evil glares now and then. No one told him what to do, especially someone who didn't like him and someone who he didn't like.

"Nathan," the man hissed again, holding his right leg. "Stop it!" The boy was about to fight back but the man wasn't done yet. "I may not be related to you yet young man but in a few months, I'll be your father, so you're going to have to listen to me no matter how much you hate it."

"What if I don't?" Nathan asked, jerking his leg again from the man's grip.

"I'm going to tell your mother..."

Nathan scoffed at him. "Please, my mom and I were doing fine without you Chris... We don't need you..."

The lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal Hippolyta and Theseus, Athenian royality, talking about their marriage which will happen in four days. Sharpay, Nathan's mother and Chris' fiancee, was playing the part of Helena, the desparate lover of Demetrius. Nathan didn't want to spoil his mother's last performance and he didn't want to be the rebellious son of Sharpay the actress. He just didn't like his soon-to-be-step-father. Deep down, he secretly wished his father was coming back even though he told his mom he hated his father for abandoning them. More importantly, abandoning his mother.

--

Sharpay took her final bow with the cast. The cast she worked long and hard for, for six months. From that moment on, she was no longer a Broadway diva who starred in ever musical, she was going to be a family lady. She would miss her cast and all the fun times and travelling they did. But it was worth it to be with her family. She didn't want anyone to feel abandoned especially her family and Nathan. As the curtain closed on them, clapping and yelling were still heard. It didn't stop. It was the last performance of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' musical for that year. It was also Sharpay's last performance until she decided to return.

"Nice Sharpay!" a brunette lady said as she twirled around the actress. "I can't picture myself playing Hermia without you by my side..."

Sharpay laughed at her friend's kind words. "Don't worry, Alana, I'll be back... Some day." The brunette smiled and went to the director as he was calling her. "Or maybe not," she added, mostly saying it to herself.

"Amazing Sharpay," said the man who played Lysander as he pecked each of her cheek. "I bid you fare thee well my sweet Helena," he said jokingly and skipped over to the other side of the stage. Sometime's Sharpay wondered if he was gay. It would certainly suck for his wife and two children.

"You did amazing yourself Frankie!" Sharpay called, waving at the skipping idiot. He heard her and turned around, bowing. Frankie was indeed the gentleman. Sharpay curtsied and laughed as Frankie bummed into her make-up artist which was also his wife. She smiled at the sight which brought her memories of someone very special to her. It wasn't her fiance though. It could never be him.

"Helena, lady of Athens, I've come to bid my love away," the man who protrayed Demetrius joked, grabbing her hand softly and placed a light kiss on it. The blond rolled her eyes and slapped playfully on the arm. "Ouch!" he winced, holding his arm. His voice was back to normal, it wasn't that deep weird one he used for acting but it was the weird nerdy one. "How dare this witch who plays the lovely Helena, assult, James, the handsome man who plays Demetrius..."

The blond would've laughed if she wasn't so concerned for him. She looked at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. "Better hurry up, James. You're girl-friend is waiting for you!"

James gasped and hugged Sharpay tightly. "Thanks, I lost track of time. What would I do without you?" he asked. "Alas, I must depart! So long fair Sharpay!"

She laughed at him. All the guys she worked with always made her smile. They all had humor and sweet hearts. It was like her last year of high school. They brought out the teen in her. She would miss them but she was doing it because she missed her old life, well, the life she never had. The life with a husband and the life of bringing up her son. She was never around for them and she was never around for her parents or her siblings either, especially her twin. But she was going to make it up to them by surprising them by flying into New Mexico that very night.

"Mom!" a boy yelled over all the 'good-byes'. Sharpay jolted around to be met with a powerful hug around her legs. "That was awesome mom," Nate said against her dress. "Are you ready to go?"

Sharpay affectionately rubbed her son's head. "Not yet, I haven't even changed it... I'm still in my costume."

"That's okay! You can surprise Gran and Gramps even more when you wear this!" Nate untangle his arms from his mother and held up the white skirt of the dress she was wearing. It was much to fancy to wear into an airport and walk through New York and Albequrque in. She would liked the classic movie 'Enchanted'.

"Why are you so excited to leave anyway? I thought you loved New York and hated planes."

"I do but I wanna finally meet my cousins and my Aunts and Uncles. I've never met them before!" Nathan said, grabbing her skirt and pulling her towards the direction of her dressing room. "I wanna meet Uncle Ryan and Aunt Gabriella and Lisel and Fredrick! Oh and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Max and Flora and whose your other brother?" he asked, forgetting his last uncle. The oldest of the Evans kids.

"Uncle Steven..."

Nathan beamed. "Him too and Aunt Melanie and Dave, Sarah and Kimberly..." As they reached her dressing room, Nathan opened the door and pushed his mother inside. He didn't go in himself, he didn't want to bother her especially while she was going to change. He too was gentleman. Sharpay taught him well and so did all the nannys that took care of him when Sharpay would go off to her shows. Like Sharpay, he really wanted a family. "It'll be like a family reunion."

'"There you guys are," Chris said as he towered over Nathan.

The little boy rolled his blue eyes and stepped back. "Almost..." he said to himself before walking to the food service table.

--

"Hello?" Chad said, as he brought the cordless phone to his ear. He was surprised to hear the voice on the other end. He'd never thought that he would ever speak to that voice again. He was out of his league. Chad was merely a high school coach unlike the person on the other end. "I'm good, man you?" as the other person greeted him nicely as if nothing has changed. Chad didn't want to be rude and brush the guy away because even after ten years, he consided him his best friend till the very end.

_"I'm good too, man. How's Taylor?" _

"Taylor's good," he said as he Taylor from the kitchen. She asked who it was and Chad replied by mouthing out a name. Being the smart one that she is, she nodded and headed back to washing the dishes.

_"Sorry I didn't come to your wedding. I was busy and-"_

"Dude, it's alright. I knew you were busy. Silly me..." Chad smacked himself across the head. _Silly me?_ What kind of a reply is that?

_"Listen, have you spoken to Sharpay lately?" _

"Yeah every now and then. She calls to check up on Taylor and often invites us to her shows if she's in the area," Chad replied. He knew that the phone conversation was going to turn into something like this. Being with Taylor for many years sure did take an affect on his intelligence. He was finally clever enough to be considered average. "From what Tay was told me, she's moving back here soon to surprise Ryan and her family so we're going to pick her up from the airport..."

_"It'll like high school all over again," _the voice said an awkward laugh at the very end of his sentence. The voice wanted Chad to laugh but he didn't. He guessed things between them were still sour. _"Except I won't be there though... I just called to wish you and Tay happy anniverisary and I wanted to some what check up on her. I doubt she would want me to call her..." _

"She's getting married Troy..."

_"Oh? I read that in some magazine. Tell her congrats but don't say it's from me, it'll make things much worse between us already."_

"Why'd you leave?" Chad asked the question everyone's been wanting to bring up for so long. Chad wanted an answer and he hoped Troy could be truthful to him. But deep down Chad knew whatever Troy told him, it wouldn't be a good enough reason for any guy to leave his girl-friend especially when she was pregnant and in college.

_"I wasn't ready..."_

--

"I'm so excited!" Sharpay squealed as she sat in the airplane. Of course she took her own private jet. She would never be caught dead in a public airplane filled with people and their germs. She really hated anything public. She was a germaphobic but of course she wasn't always like that. It all began when she watched a documentary about germs in college. She regretted ever taking that class. It did inform her though.

On the other hand, the little boy sitting in front of her wasn't so amused. He didn't want to sit alone and in a machine that could fly. To him, big huge machines flying in the air was extremely scary. He thought they weren't save because people can't fly yet something ten times bigger can. It didn't make sense to him at all. It would also be better if he sat beside his mom, not alone. The seat beside his dear mother was occupied by Chris, his enemy. "Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Can't you come sit on the couch with me?" Nate asked, patting the empty spot beside him.

Sharpay looked over to Chris and then back to Nate. "I will later. Chris and I have to talk about stuff."

"What stuff?" Nate inquired, scooting closer to them. He didn't want them to make plans without his input. After all, his input was the important, so he thought. Nate was quite a cocky boy when it came to stuff about him. Many say he got it from his mother, which he believed. But when it came to ditching people for his own need, like toy shopping, Sharpay says he's just like his father. That was the only 'conversation' they had about his father. He didn't even know what he looked like.

Chris grumbled and held on to Sharpay's hand. "Adult stuff..."

"But-"

"Chris is right," Sharpay budded in before the two had another argument. "Go and watch some TV."

Being the behaved boy that he was, Nate scooted back to his previous spot on the couch and turned on the LCD TV. He flipped through the channels, mumbling at each one but stopped when his 'idol' came up on TV. Nate stopped at the sports' channel and it was almost time for the basketball game between the Lakers and Miami Heat.

_"So Troy, are you excited about the game tonight?" the interviewer asked holding the mic. in front of Troy's face._

_Troy shot him a smile and nodded. "I'm excited for every game, Bob. You know me, I'm a happy guy!" _

_Bob laughed too. He had many interviews with Troy before the game and they became good friends. "Now, there's a rumor going around that you're going to quit the Lakers. Is that true?"_

_Troy ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "Er," he winced. "Of course not! Why would I quit? This is the best thing that ever happened to me!" _

"Change the channel, Nate!" Sharpay ordered loudly. It came out of no where and scared the living daylights out of her son. Nate dropped the remote and stared wide eyed at his mother. She wasn't returning his stare though, she was glaring out into the window, her arms crossed and she was slightly pouting too. Neither Chris nor Nate ever saw Sharpay act like this before and it was over 'nothing' as well. Nate slowly reached out and grabbed the remote and flipped the channel to Cartoon Network.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked Sharpay as he worriedly at her back.

She didn't answer right away. "Nothing."

Of course the other two weren't that dense. Obviously they knew something was wrong with her. But they couldn't figure out what, so Nate decided to put the pieces together. He knew his mother wasn't that fond of sports especially basketball but she never yelled at him when he watched it. Then he thought about the people on TV. It wasn't Bob, that was sure enough because Sharpay saw him a million of times. Troy.

"Is it Troy, mom? You don't like him?" Nate asked. But one thing didn't make sense. She didn't mind his room being filled with posters of the basketball star. "Is it something he said? Do you know him?"

Sharpay shook her head roughly. "Just go and watch TV, Nate. This has nothing to do with you!"

"But-"

"God, your just like your father!"

* * *

_My first update for this story. I want to thank you all for the reviews. They all are so sweet. Thanks. _

_In this chapter we took a look at Sharpay's life, sorta, and the effects Troy still has on her. We also got to look at Sharpay's ten-year-old son, Nathan or Nate. He's quite the mommy's boy, hopefully that would change ;) And we sorta got a look at Nate's relationship with Chris, his so-called enemy and Nate's admiration for Troy Bolton. Mother and son seem to have different feelings for the basketball player. _

_I wonder what Troy thinks of them? Let's find out next chapter :)_

_Please review, it'll only take a second or so. Oh tell me why YOU think Troy left Sharpay? Well, it's pretty obvious... sigh, I didn't mean to make it that obvious...Sorry._

_-Aj_


	3. Chapter 2: Troy

**Chapter 2: Troy**

Sometimes the Holiday seasons made him lonely. Actually, every Holiday made him lonely. It didn't matter that he was the captain of the Lakers and it didn't matter that he was rich and famous and it definitely didn't matter that he was going into the NBA Hall-of-Fame. Everything that mattered to him was left behind; he left them behind. Little did he know that one choice to leave would affect him so much. She was supposed to be just another girl-friend of his.

But she wasn't.

No matter how hard he tried, she was still in his mind. But he couldn't face her. He couldn't even look at her posters posted throught America. Dating girls, especially cute ones, also didn't help. They only had a year together, unlike the eleven years they were supposed to have. Skipping out on her, during her pregnancy, ten years wasn't the smartest idea because she's getting married, living in New York and he's having his dream career, living in LA. They were on opposite sides of the country.

Troy wished she still felt that same way about him, just like high school. But who would still love him after what he did? Abandoning her, especially in her time of need. The time they really needed each other.

Leaving her resulted in so much things. He remembers all the phone calls from his dad, _Troy! You better go your butt back in College, with Sharpay! You do not abandon your family!_

His mom, _Troy, dear, can you please come back? Everyone is worried sick about you and, Sharpay, well, she's heart-broken! I have no idea what you were or what you are thinking, but please, come back, for her sake._

Gabriella, Chad, Ryan and Taylor, _Where the hell are you? Get your ass back here before we drag it back here! You bastard, you freakin' left my sister! She's 18 years old, she can't raise a child by herself!_

And her, _Troy... Where are you? I know why you left. But I'm not ready too but I'm not giving up this child. But if you really don't want to come back, I guess this is good-bye, from the both of us..._

This wasn't the time to think about this. Not now, not in a middle of a game.

x-x-x-x

Troy sluggishly walked up to his car. He lost; the Lakers lost and it was all his fault. He could've made the shot, if he wasn't so busy thinking about the past. But he just can't help it, it keeps happening and he can't control them anymore. As he sat down, he banged his head on the steering wheel. The car honked and caught the other players of guard. Troy Bolton was losing it, losing everything because of his stupid decision. NBA wasn't right for him anymore, it just wasn't.

He stepped out of his car and bolted to the coach of the Lakers, who was just coming into the parking lot. The coach looked awful, losing the game hit him hard. Troy stopped the coach from opening his car door. The coach, who knew the expression held on Troy's face all too well, knew what was coming. He would just have to bear with it.

"Coach," Troy said, looking the the man straight in the eyes.

"Troy..."

Troy looked around at his teammates, who were also staring at him. "I have to quit this." The teammates gasped and the coach lowered his head.

"Why?"

Troy lowered his eyes and looked at the ground. He could hear whispering. They were right, he's lost his passion. "I feel like there's something missing. Something that I can't find..."

The coach rubbed his head and looked around at his team. They all had the same look on their faces. It was time for Troy to go but he didn't want him to go. Losing a team player was one thing but losing the captain was another. Especially during the prime of Troy's game. "The spot will always be open for you. If you decide to come back."

The brunette turned his back, ready to go. "I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon."

"So, I guess this is good-bye."

"Yeah, it is." Then he walked away. Some teammates patted him on back, while others yelled good-bye.

Not only were they going to lose their captain, their best player but the one that held them together. Troy usually stopped every fight, every little argument between players and even the coach. When they would practice, he would work hardest and push people to work harder too. When they lost a game, he usually was the one who told them not to have a long face. Troy was like the rainbow after a rain storm. But lately, they noticed him losing that ray of happiness. When they lost, he would barricade himself in the locker room, punching the lockers and throwing equipment around. The team truly knew that it was Troy's time to go but they had faith he would come back.

x-x-x-x

They had a slight lay over because something was wrong with Nate. He was beginning to have a panic attack. Sharpay should have known better. She should have brought some emergency personnel along to help him. But all the plane had were stupid First Aid Kits. Instead, they would arrive a day later in New Mexico. But it was for Nate's sake and she didn't want to lose him. He was her everything. No one could ever take his place.

No one.

Nate, who was taken to the nearest yet best hospital in that state, was sleeping soundly with Sharpay and Chris by his side. Nate has been taken to the hospital many times, mostly when their on airplanes. Sharpay tried everything to help him but nothing worked. He would always freak out, begin to shake violently and then collaspe.

A nurse walked, to check on his progress. She was holding a newspaper in hand. "Here's the paper you asked for, Mr. Andrews."

"Thank you," Chris replied, taking the grey paper and looking at the front page. "Holy crap." Sharpay looked up at him. "Did you hear, Troy quit the lakers..."

Sharpay's eyes widen. Troy quitting the Lakers. Impossible. "Really? Why is that?"

Chris flipped through some pages but it didn't really say why. "Doesn't say. It just says that Troy quit last night after the basketball game. You know, the basketball game you yelled at Nathan to turn off..."

The blonde ignored the last part. News travels extremely fast. "Well, he was getting older, so I'm not surprised that he quit. Must be his health and all."

Her boy-friend snickered. "Are you kidding me? His only twenty-eight, same age as you, two years younger than me. He's not old and plus, do you see him play? He could dribble circles around his younger teammates."

"Oh, you're sounding like Nate! Who cares what Troy Bolton does with his life!?"

x-x-x-x

What should he do now? He had no career anymore. What else was there to do?

Troy flipped through his phonebook. Maybe calling his parents would be the best. He hasn't really contacted them, even though they've tried to many times. All failures. Troy couldn't bring himself to talk to them, to hear their voices. He missed ten years with them, he doesn't even know what they look like anymore. He doesn't know if his dad has grey hair, if his mom was baking her heart out. Troy missed out on a lot of stuff.

_"Good afternoon, Bolton residence, Trinity speaking."_

"Sis!" Troy exclaimed. Trinity was older than him by a year, yet she still lived at their parents home. "You're still living there!?"

_Trinity scoffed. "I came to visit, little brother... Wait, Oh my God! Troy! How have you been? Mom and dad have been missing you! Why haven't you've been calling them back, young man!?" _

"I am, but some loud mouth answered the phone..." Troy teased. After everything that his missed, Trinity stayed the same. "So how are you? Married yet? Any kids?"

_"No, I'm not married, seeing someone, but still not pregnant..." Trinity sighed. "I can't have kids Troy..."_

Troy sighed too. He knew how much his sister wanted kids, how much she loved kids and to be related to someone who left his unborn child, made her see him in a different light. Sure, he was still her lovable younger brother but there was a certain trust she lost for him. Even though she wasn't the one really abandoned, it sadden her that Troy takes things for granted. "I quit the Lakers, sis."

_Trinity coughed and Troy heard some papers being ruffled around. "I heard, actually, I read, reading it right now."_ _How many things could Troy quit. College, fatherhood, family and now his career? "So, why'd you call up, little brother?"_

"I'm moving back, hopefully, mom and dad would let me stay there for a while, until I find my own place, of course," Troy replied.

_"Well, if they don't let you back because dad hold's grudges, you can always stay by my place. You can have the couch in my living room!" Trinity teased, but it was true. Troy was welcome at her place but he would have to sleep on the couch. "Anywhoo, mom and dad aren't here right now. I just came by to pick up some mail of mine that still gets sent here."_

At the same time when she was explaining her unimportant reason for being there, Troy also spoke. "I going there now. My flight's at 12:00pm..."

_"WHAT!? You just can't come here so suddenly!" _

"I'll see you there then, Trinity."

x-x-x-x

Troy entered his private jet, luggage in hand. All his furniture was left behind, under his agent's care. His possessions weren't important right now. Right now, what mattered the most was going back home, setting things right again, fixing the drift he left with all the people he loves. Well, almost all of them. He wasn't ready to see Sharpay. He couldn't go to New York and ask her for forgiveness. Plus, she might shoot him if she ever laid eyes on him. It made him wonder what his son thought about him. Nathan Evans. Sure, it hurt him when Sharpay gave Nate her last name but it was his own good. Leaving her implied that he didn't want their child.

It wasn't that he didn't want Nathan, he wasn't ready to become a father. He was young and ready to become a basketball star back then. Now, he's an ex-basketball star and his not even a father.

He turned on the TV. It was on the entertainment channel. Good thing, he needed some entertainment in his life right now.

_Well, folks, last night was Sharpay Evans last night performing with her theatre production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. We caught up with Sharpay right after the show with her son and fiance. _

_"That was a brilliant performance Sharpay. We surely will miss you," the lady said, bringing the mic. up to Sharpay's mouth. Beside her was tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes. On her other side was a young boy, blonde hair and blue eyes too, looking bored at the camera. _

_Sharpay laughed. "Thank you. I surely will miss performing but I'm spending more time with the two men in my life." She looked over to Chris and smiled and down at Nate and rubbed his head. His expression was unphased. He was bored._

_"That's good to hear. You guys totally look like a happy family. Father and son look so much alike," the lady spoke, laughing at the end, not seeing Nate's angry face. _

_"I know! Don't they?" Sharpay joined in._

Troy changed the channel. How dare she say that? How dare she lie to the world. Great, now he doubted Nate actually knew who his real father was. Somehow, instead of wanting to see her again, he wanted to scream to the world that Sharpay Evans was nothing but a liar. And that Nathan Evans is hi son not that man's son.Was this revenge on him for what he did? If it was, she sure knows where to hit him hard. Then again, he deserved it. What if Sharpay walked out on him and Nate.

How could he ever really hate her? He had no good reason. All his reason were stupid, especially when he thought them over. However, right now, he shouldn't think about her. Thinking about her wasn't helping him move on.

And he needed to move on.

x-x-x-x

A women, about in her late twenties, jogged up the porch steps of a plain white house with a red door. She banged on it hard and she panting for breath. She blew away her honey brown hair from her eyes and awaited for the door to open. When it did, a lovely women, maybe younger than her, opened the door. She was holding a bowl, an egg beater and wearing an apron. But on her face was the same expression she had when she looked weirdly at Chad. "Trinity, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked, resting the bowl against her hip.

"Troy's." It was difficult to talk when you ran two blocks to someone's house. Maybe taking her car would've been a smart idea. But exercise couldn't hurt anyone. "Coming back from LA!" she finished off, rushing the last part of her sentence. She stumbled in and rested against the bright red door.

"Wait, hold up!" Taylor said. "First he quits his dream job and now his coming back home! He hasn't been here since he-he.."

"-left Sharpay," Trinity finished, getting her breath back.

Something then hit the both of them at the same time. No, it wasn't a baby's cry or Chad's yelling. It was something that Gabriella and Ryan told them a few weeks ago. "Sharpay's coming back too!" they both screamed at once, catching Chad's attentiong from the living room. He was just as confused as ever. Girls screaming something never meant a good thing, so he knew. "

"Just think what could happen if they ever see each other again," Trinity wondered.

"I could," Taylor said. "I could see Sharpay glaring at him and walking all over him!" Then she thought of something. She's always believed in fate and in destiny and right now, the situation with Troy and Sharpay seemed pretty much like destiny and fate. "Isn't it odd thought?" she asked, leading Chad, who knew nothing of the conversationa nd Trinity into the kitchen, "that the last night of Sharpay's play, it's Troy's late game and that they both decide to come back here. Sharpay to start over with her family and-"

"Troy to start over with his life and make amends to everyone's his hurt," Trinity finished.

Chad butted in. He needed to know what was going on. "What's is going on!?"

Just as they were about to answer him, Trinity's cell-phone rang. "Hello, Trinity speaking," she said as she flipped open another new cell-phone of her's. "Oh, hi mother. Yeah, that's my car in the driveway, who else could it belong to? That's a good question. Why don't I have my car? Well, you see, I was in a rush so I ran to Chad's place. Yes, mom, I know it doesn't make sense but- I know my health mom! God, will you just- Troy's coming back from LA! Mom, are you still there... Mom?" She hung up the phone and placed back into her pocket. "She'll be fine."

As she was talking on the phone, Taylor explained everything to Chad, in the easiest way possible, without her head exploding.

"There's going to be trouble in paradise that's for sure," Chad said.

He was right.

x-x-x-x

Finally, he arrived. After a long flight, Troy was finally in his home town. It's one step closer to making amends to his loved ones. Just being there made him 10x happier than in LA. Troy stepped into his rented car, sadly, he had to leave his car behind but he was ready for a new start. So, he needed new things. Now, where would he go now? Home? Not yet. Well, he did need some more caffine, so a stop by his favourite coffee shop shouldn't hurt.

After ten years, he still remembered how to get there. He parked and entered. It was still the same. The smell of fresh dounuts and coffee made him smile. A real smile, a feels-like-home smile. As he stepped into the line, he didn't notice the lady in front of him and how familiar her back side looked. Troy was too busy looking through his wallet for some bills. Five dollars should be fine for a small coffee and bagel. Smelling in the scent made him hungry.

Not noticing the line wasn't moving, Troy took two steps and bumped into the lady in front of him. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide. "Troy!? What on earth are you doing here!?" she said loudly, shocking her two kids.

"I don't know my car just took me here," he said and then added, "because I wanted some coffee."

If they were on friendly terms, Gabriella would have laughed and then slapped him hard but she just slapped him. "No, I meant here, in Albuquerque!"

"I'm starting over with my life and making amends with the people I've hurt..." Troy replied looking at her, dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

Gabriella shook her brunette head and turned back around to face the counter. "Don't say sorry to me. You didn't do anything to hurt me. Sure, it hurt having your best-friend leave so suddenly. Sure, it hurt having your best-friend leave your other best-friend, who happened to have been pregnant. But you didn't hurt me as much as you hurt Sharpay... Not even close." She turned back around and lightly patted his cheek. "Troy, I do not forgive you. I don't forgive for leaving her! You made her feel unwanted, worthless and most importantly unloved!"

"Gab-" Troy tried to some her down, but she was on a roll. Everyone in the coffee shop was staring and whispering about them. Gabriella's own kids had walked away from the scene.

"How could I ever forgive you!? You just can't come here and think everything could be solved by two little words!" She grabbed onto the collar of his jacket and shook him. "You didn't see the pain I saw when I looked into her eyes! You didn't fucking hear her cry, every night, wishing you would come back! You weren't there when she needed you the most! You weren't there, holding her hand when she was in the hospital, in labour, in absolute pain. She was a total wreck. The emotial pain of you leaving, was even greater than the physical pain she was having when she gave birth! And now you come here, expecting everything would be alright! After everything you've done, all the pain you caused her, my best-friend, you think I could forgive you!?"

Gabriella ranting, yelling and swearing like this was unlike her. Troy didn't realize how much pain his caused and how Gabriella was holding on to all those feelings of hatred she held for him. Just think what Sharpay was holding in. He didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. She was right, she was always right.

"I won't forgive you. Not unless she does," Gabriella said, her voice calm and clear. She turned to leave but Troy held onto her arm.

"Gabby, please, listen to me. You just have to hear me out, please..." he begged.

She opened her mouth to say 'no' but she didn't. Even though he did all those things, he was still her friend. Deep down, through her rant, she knew Troy must've had a reason and she knew Troy was feeling horrible about leaving her. But she just needed to let those things off her chest. She hated keeping things bottled up. She wasn't going to let Troy think he could fix everything so quickly. "Fine, Troy."

Gabriella didn't hate him, she just didn't like him or trust him as much as before. She hated his side, his side of always leaving and quitting. Gabriella would never take back the words she said to him because it's the truth and he needed to know that. She wanted to get it through his thick skull; everything he's done and everything he's needed to know. Sure, there were much better ways of saying things but yelling seemed to get it through his head the most.

"Let's take a seat first..."

"Here, let me introduce you to your-" he wasn't related but he somewhat was related through Nate, "niece, Liesl and nephew, Fredrick."

"Hi, I'm, um," he looked over at Gabby, who looked like she knew what he wanted he wanted to say. She nodded. "Your uncle Troy."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, I truly am. But I'm just too lazy to check over them. _

_Yes, Gabriella had a little rant and she swore! I needed to make her more deeper than her Disney Character persona. I just added a bit of myself into her because if someone did that to my best friend, I would be super pissed off. Just like her. Her sudden change in personality at the end was because she still thinks of Troy as her friend and she has good heart so, yeah. _

_I wanted Troy to have an older sister, who was childish, yet through that she made him realize so much, without any screaming. And her lost of trust for him, is like a child sadden by a broken promise. She's somewhat more innocent then Disney Gabby but she has the Sharpay streak sometimes about if you really piss her off. Like really. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Aj_


End file.
